


李佳琦抹布

by taraLU



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraLU/pseuds/taraLU
Summary: 代友发，pwp，和真实人物无关
Relationships: mob/李佳琦
Kudos: 3





	李佳琦抹布

李佳琦被强奸了。  
那天他喝了酒，头脑虽然还算清醒，步子却已经有些踉跄了。助理就在路口等他，但李佳琦觉得很渴，随意地拐进一个便利店，到店面深处的冰箱里拿了瓶水。  
他把水瓶贴在额头上，冰冰的很舒服，忍不住长出一口气。李佳琦刚准备向店外走，突然从背后伸出一只戴着手套的手，捂住了他的嘴巴。  
手套很脏，臭烘烘的，李佳琦胃里的酒翻江倒海——砰！  
有人冲着他的腹部狠狠打了一拳。喝下的酒液瞬间逆流，由于嘴巴被捂着，带着灼烧感的液体狼狈地从鼻孔里喷了出来，黏膜被酒精和胃酸刺激的酸痒太过强烈，眼泪瞬间就流了出来。  
内脏被重击的剧痛爆发出来，李佳琦软倒蜷缩在地上。他张开嘴想呻吟呼救，却被呕吐物呛住了，难以抑制地咳嗽起来，牵扯得腹部愈发疼痛。鼻子和嘴都无法呼吸，缺氧的眩晕笼罩了李佳琦，他徒劳地看向施暴者的方向试图请求援助，身上又被狠狠地踹了几脚。  
他昏了过去。

李佳琦在一个有霉味的昏暗房间醒来，全身都很痛。两只手腕被举过头顶绑在水管上，西裤被扒掉了，连内裤都没剩下，遭遇殴打的小腹和被狠踹的部位仍在作痛。  
他拉扯了几下，双手被绑得很死，指尖渐渐失去温度，根本挣脱不开。他的挣扎引起了屋子里另一个人的注意，他走过来踢了李佳琦一脚，然后啪地打开了灯。  
仰躺在地上的李佳琦被刺眼的白炽灯照得短暂失明，施暴的那人把脚踩在李佳琦胸口，威胁地踩了踩，“闭上嘴，别叫唤。”  
助理就在街口等他，李佳琦明知道助理不可能听得到，还是怀揣获救希望地大声喊，“救——”  
男人放在他胸口的脚重重踩下，胸腔被挤压的痛苦和窒息感让李佳琦瞬间失声。施暴者俯身狠狠给了他一巴掌，有些气急败坏，“傻逼，让你闭嘴你还喊？再喊把你牙全捅掉。”  
李佳琦嘴里立刻就有了血味，还有呕吐物的味道。他努力抬眼看了看四周，积灰的房间，对面放了旧货架，旁边堆了几个没有印字的纸箱。施暴的男人穿着便利店制服，戴着口罩和帽子，由于李佳琦躺在地上的缘故，施暴者显得格外高大可怖。  
施暴者似乎还是不放心，拿起旁边的胶布，扯开长长的一段，一圈圈绕在李佳琦嘴上，甚至连鼻子都覆盖住了。李佳琦拼命蹬腿，他才反应过来，把胶布扯下一点，让李佳琦勉强能呼吸。  
“妈的，让你叫。”施暴者恶狠狠地骂了一句，脱下了自己的裤子，一根直挺挺的鸡巴弹了出来。对于眼前的情景，李佳琦失去了思考的能力。他想说自己可以给他们钱，想求饶，想让助理赶快出现，想回家……但他的嘴被无情地封住了，只能发出无意义的呜咽悲鸣。  
施暴者拉开李佳琦的两条腿，把冰凉的液体挤进他的臀缝。李佳琦可以踹那人，但是他不敢，他怕遭遇更痛苦残忍的对待。他甚至是有意迎合着施暴者的动作——他完全知道那人想做什么了，只是希望能尽可能减少自己受到的伤害。  
施暴者也发现了，他轻蔑地扇了一下李佳琦的大腿内侧，“骚货，是不是早就被操过了？”  
李佳琦呜呜着摇头，但施暴者压根没看他。男人粗糙的手指沾满湿哒哒的润滑液，摸到李佳琦的后穴上，粗暴地捅进了两根手指，另一只手把李佳琦垂软的阴茎握在手里，胡乱地挤压撸动。  
李佳琦喝了酒，前面怎么撸都没动静，被酒精麻醉的括约肌倒是变得柔软放松。施暴者的心情似乎因此变好了些，没再打他，抄起润滑液瓶子朝李佳琦微微张开个小口的肉穴里挤。  
硬质塑料嘴塞进穴口，冰凉的水状液体打在肠壁上，被穴肉本能的收缩挤了出来，感觉就像失禁一样。李佳琦发不出声音地哽咽着，即使他对即将发生的强暴已经有了心理准备，但这种控制不了身体、作为人的尊严逐渐剥离的状况还是沉重地打击了他的精神。  
施暴者拔出了瓶子，一只手按着李佳琦的大腿，另一只手扶着鸡巴操他。粗鲁又敷衍的扩张根本不足以让后穴轻松容纳男人的肉棒，施暴者进入得很困难，李佳琦尽管被捆着手、按着腿，也挣扎得非常厉害，因为实在是太痛了。  
施暴者刚操进半根，就被夹得动弹不得，甚至也有点疼了。但他反而更兴奋了，操直男带给他的心理满足程度可比强奸到骚0身上高太多了。  
他强行在李佳琦痛得不住收缩的肉穴里抽插，润滑剂“咕噗、咕噗”地被带出来，倒是没有见血。  
李佳琦真恨不得昏过去，可吐出了酒的他头脑越发清醒了。他正在被一个男人绑着操屁眼，男人呼哧呼哧的喘气声和淫秽的水声灌满了他的耳朵，私密部位不断传来撕裂般的疼痛，他想哀叫，想逃离这种身心的折磨，可一直被扭在头顶的双臂已经麻木，痛苦的嗯嗯呜呜声只是点燃了施暴者的性致。  
男人没多久就内射了，微凉的液体打在李佳琦肠道里。施暴者抽出去时，过多的润滑液混着精液流出，合不上的红肿小洞里不停流出浑浊的白色液体，这凄惨又色情的画面如果被发出去，大概能直接登上黄网首页。  
男人拿起手机，对着李佳琦的后穴拍了几张照片，还嫌不过瘾，镜头一路上移，要去拍他的脸。李佳琦激灵一下，拼命扭头躲避，他的脸绝对不能被拍，一旦这种图片或者视频传出去，他的直播，他的团队，他的收益，他经不起这种风险……  
李佳琦越躲闪，施暴者就越要拍他的脸，甚至不满足于拍个被胶带捆住嘴的半脸，而是伸手把那一层层胶带扯到他下巴上，露出整张脸，拽着他的头发强逼他把脸朝向镜头。  
李佳琦徒劳地挣扎着避开镜头，被施暴者扯住的头发几乎要整把地被拽掉了。正在僵持的时候，施暴者却忽然松了手。  
小房间的门被敲了两下，然后传来钥匙捅进锁孔的声音。李佳琦下意识地想，是有人来救他了吗？  
然后他想起自己现在的光景，脸顿时失去了血色。以这种正遭受强奸的姿态被警察或者别的什么人发现，对他来说无异于社会性死亡。  
门被推开了。外面很黑，李佳琦一下就看清了进门那人身上穿着的便利店制服。那人对屋内发生的事毫不意外的样子，反手关上门，“操上了？”  
刚操完李佳琦的男人拉开李佳琦的大腿，露出流着精液的红肿小穴给那人看。他抱怨道，“妈的，死活不让拍脸……你过来抓着他，我要拍露脸的。”  
新来那人答应了句，走过去跪坐着，用膝盖夹住李佳琦的头，让他的脸动弹不得地冲着上面。李佳琦疯了似的挣扎，尽管嘴巴已经没有被堵住了，也没有喊叫，只是想要把捆手的绳索扯断一样，使出全身力气地挣动着。  
使劲夹着他脸的人低头看着，突然出声，“老四你看，这……这他妈不是那个，网上天天涂口红的那个娘炮吗！”  
李佳琦的挣扎一下停止了。这行为无异于不打自招，但当施暴者猜测他的身份时，离身败名裂只有一步之遥的恐惧彻底占据了他的大脑。拍照的人放下手机，端详了一下李佳琦扭曲的面容，“好像还真是。”说着，在李佳琦被胶带粘出红痕的脸颊上打了一巴掌，“操，靠脸吃饭的小白脸就是不一样，揍起来都比糙老爷们舒服。”说着，两人都恶意地笑了。  
虽然另一个人已经拍完照了，但用双膝夹着李佳琦脑袋的人并没有松开他。那人解开裤子，露出一根半硬的鸡巴，啪地一下拍在李佳琦脸上。  
“舔我鸡巴，不好好舔就把你鸡巴踩断。”  
后进来的这人也严严实实地带着口罩和帽子，但听声音比第一个施暴者年轻，可他逼奸的手段老练得很。已经操过了一轮的男人配合地用手攥住李佳琦软垂的性器，威胁性地用力抓了两把。  
那根东西竟稍稍地硬了起来。  
战战兢兢地张开嘴的李佳琦没意识到自己下身的变化，还犹豫地嗅着那根拍在他脸上的肉棒。几天没洗的肉棒闻着腥骚，黑色素沉积的茎身也是看着就恶心，一滴分泌物滑落到李佳琦嘴里，味道又咸又怪，他忍不住喉头一紧，干呕出声，“别……好臭……”  
男人没有生气，甚至反而更兴奋了，他调转身体骑在李佳琦脸上，两只手死死抓着李佳琦两颊，迫使他合不上嘴，“妈的，死娘炮，就欠被臭鸡巴干！老子的臭鸡巴好不好吃？”说着，强行把肉棒塞进了李佳琦嘴里，挺动腰部毫不留情地把嘴巴当成肉穴干，腥臭的污垢几乎让李佳琦昏厥过去。  
另一个人射过了一发，暂时还硬不起来，抓着李佳琦被粗暴挤压后反而会有点反应的性器玩儿。操嘴的人挡住了李佳琦的视线，李佳琦看不到另一个人的动作，当被骤然狠弹睾丸、掐龟头、挖马眼时，因恐惧而软缩的性器竟然颤颤地勃起了。  
李佳琦本能地合起腿，却被玩他性器那人两手用力按住膝盖向外分，直按得他腿根疼痛不已。那人重心前倾地压着李佳琦的腿，又曲起一边膝盖，拿脏兮兮的鞋底去踩那根可怜地抬着头的肉棒。  
廉价鞋子的底部又硬又糙，那人的姿势更是让重心几乎压在了踩性器的脚上。李佳琦立时呜呜地绷紧了身体，胯下传来的剧痛让他连咬到了嘴里的鸡巴，而后被气急败坏地猛扇一巴掌都没反应过来。  
操嘴那人骂着拿出了被咬萎了的肉棒，不解气地又往占据了大半边脸颊的红肿手印上盖了一巴掌，然后扭头看同伴在怎么祸祸这小白脸。  
被鞋底碾压着的肉棒已经变成了深深的紫红色，软趴趴的，但龟头下方却留下了一小滩水渍。观看的人啧啧出声，“行啊老四，真会玩，玩得这骚货小白脸都要爽死了吧？”  
在短短几分钟却无比漫长的折磨中，李佳琦几乎已经觉得那个器官快要离开自己的身体了，腹下却忽然被一股强烈的酥麻感冲刷起来。两个施暴者一下子提高了声音，  
“射了？！我操。”  
“这么贱，被踩几把都能射，还早泄……”  
李佳琦完全无法理解他们带着嘲笑意味的言语了，他心头始终缠绕着的压力、忧虑，以及突如其来遭遇强暴的不安和痛苦，都在精液流出的短暂瞬间，在神经被直接碰触般的高潮中被完全忘却了。  
汗水、眼泪和口水划过皮肤的凉意，充斥鼻端的淫情气味，男人的精液从合不拢的屁股里丝丝流出的失禁感，被残忍狠踩的性器痛觉麻木后剩下的纯粹的快感——那过激的感受超过了他有些衰弱的神经的阈值，混沌的快乐侵犯充满他的脑海，被本能接管的嘴巴发出微哑的、毫无矫饰的呻吟。  
李佳琦的叫声给施暴者带来了更多的乐趣。施暴者站起身，继续用鞋底时轻时重地蹂躏那根刚泄出的敏感肉棒，享受那个看上去就很有钱，又会讨女人喜欢的小白脸被掌控在自己脚下，只能分开腿又痛又爽地浪叫的样子，这让施暴者的控制欲得到了充分的满足。  
李佳琦感觉被踩射前那种濒临射精的失控快感又卷土重来，甚至变得更加强烈和令人难耐，他恍惚地呻吟出声。  
射精感达到极限的时候，他的腰不禁弹动了几家，被踩住的肉棒感觉像已经离开了身体，却还在源源不断地产生着异样的快感。  
在施暴者的鞋底下，一滩微黄的水渍很快地扩大开来，旧库房里的气味变得更加浑浊。这种下流又肮脏的场景更加刺激了两个强奸犯的性欲，他们不约而同地掏出性器，对着这难得一见的场景快速地撸动起来。  
快要射精时，两人完全忽略了外界的声音，把鸡巴撸得咕叽咕叽出声。在一小阵相当明显、却没有被房间里的三人听到的喧嚣杂音之后，旧库房锁住的门被从外面扭动了几下，伴随着锁芯弹动的声音，那扇门悠悠地扇出一条缝，然后被猛力打开。  
一瞬间，两个施暴者的心都要从腔子里蹦出来了，鸡巴立时一颤一颤地射了精，精液大都落在李佳琦身上。  
被光晃了眼睛的李佳琦还没意识到发生了什么，迷迷糊糊地看向打开的门。那里站着几个熟悉的身影，非常熟悉，都是负责过协助着他的工作和生活的助理们……  
疲惫至极的他没有意识到自己被人用鞋底凌虐着下体，躺在尿液和精液里的样子就像被玩烂的男娼。看到了助理们的身影后，他合上眼睛，在涌上的安全感中彻底失去了意识。


End file.
